Letters
by chocolatelover33
Summary: A series of letters between Sara and Gil while they are apart. I didn't know if it was a good idea so I'm trying it out let me know what you think please R&R Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is my first CSI story, it's a series of letter between Sara and Grissom, I just thought of it, let me know if you like it and I'll write more! Rated T for some mild language and just to be safe. I do not own anything! **

Dear Sara,

I just arrived here in Peru, and I miss you already. It's beutiful here I must say. Well from what i've seen from the airport to my hotel. I have 2 days until I give my first lecture at the college here, I'm going to do some exploring and promise I'll send pictures. I know this letter isn't long and I'm sure I'll talk to you on the phone before you get this letter but of course our tradition of writing letters must continue. Love you and miss you.

Gil

Dear Gil,

I know it's already been a week and will be another week until this letter reaches you, but I smile everytime I see a letter from you in the mail. I miss you so much, Hank misses you too, he sleeps on your side of the bed everynight. It's lonely without you and I can't wait to see you in a few weeks. I don't have much to write, since I tell you everything over the phone, but I can never tell you how much I love you and miss you so much.

Sara


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reviewing I appreciate it! Sorry for not making them that long last chapter. I included 4 this time, and I tried to make them longer except the last one it's meant to be short because she's kind of angry. Hope you enjoy and if I don't update before Merry christmas/ Happy holidays everyone! Enjoy! I don't own anything. **

Dear Gil,

Hello Gil I hope you are enjoying your time in Peru and would love to hear more about it, but unfortunately I am writing concerning Sara. It's not that important and I didn't want to cost you alot of money to talk on the phone so I figured a letter would be fine. Something is up with Sara, I just thought you could talk to her or something. It's not a big deal but it's obvious that she hasn't slept in about a week, and she's starting to work alot of over time like she used to. We all thought she got pass this, but then you left and I'm not sure Gris but me and Nick think she could possibly be drinking again. Dont worry about it too much I just wanted to let you know that we are kind of worried about her. Maybe just mention it to her? Sorry if I worried you, I hope all is good in Peru, let me how it's going, I look forward to hearing back from you.

Catherine

Dear Catherine,

Peru is good, but I do miss home, only 3 more weeks. I wish I had more time to explore Peru but most of my time is spent inside classrooms. I've included a few picture of Peru for you to see. Now on to Sara, I brought up yur concerns on the phone with her but she quickly changed the subbject. We don't get alot of time on the phone and I didn't get a chance to really ask her about it. She does seem moe spaced out and snappy when I talk to her though. I sent her a letter regarding it, all I can do now is talk to her and hope that she talks to me about it. I will be sure to talk to her more about it when I arrive home though. I appreciate you contacting me about it, I'm not too concerned, I honestly don't think she would turn to drinking again. It is possible but I think it could be something else. I will try to talk to her more about it and will definately bring up the subject when I get home. Thank you for letting me know. I hope everything is good with you too and look forward to seeing everyone when I return.

Gil

Dear Sara,

Peru is good, for the next few days me and some co-workers here are going to explore the area. There are some interesting foods here and the scenery is great, I'd love to come here sometime with you for vacation. How are things at home? I need to ask you something, please don't get mad. As I tried to mention in a phone call, Catherine had sent me a letter, she's worried about you Sara. She mentioned that she thought it was possible that you started drinking again, I told her you wouldn't do that. Is everything alright though, you can talk to me Sara. If there's anything wrong at all you know I'm here for you. I'll be home soon, we can talk more then. I don't know when the next time I'll get to call you is so I might get your letter before we talk on the phone. I hope everything is good, Love you.

Gil

Dear Gil,

Everything is fine. I don't know where Catherine got that from, but I'm fine. Just a little stressed about this one case, it's not a big deal. I wish you were here though. I'm not getting alot of sleep lately but that doesn't mean I've turned into an alcoholic. I hope everything is good, can't wait to see you. Love you too,

Sara


End file.
